The Kingdom of Thorns and Flowers
by Kimmy-Ko001
Summary: 2 years ago, Amy Rose's death left Sonic devistated. He shutted out every one of his friends. But after a mysterious book apears in his house, a familiar face returns with a mysterious character. Would Sonic's friends believe what he saw? ... Was he only seeing things?
1. A New Chapter

Chapter 1

The late autumn's chilly wind blew through the branches of the trees. The branches and the golden or amber colored leaves would shiver and fall. All seemed peaceful for this cold afternoon on Mobius.

In a clearing of the woods was a cottage. No one seemed to be home. Inside seemed dark and abandoned. But it also looks cluttered, homey, and cozy all at the same time. There were many shelves of book. Each one had a different genera, size, and thickness. Some books were on the floor; opened to random pages about different subjects. Whoever lived out here must really have a passion for reading literature.

Suddenly, the knob of the front door wobbled, turned, and then the door creaked open. The sound seemed to loudly interrupt the quiet calmness of the woods. A spikey figure stood at the door frame. It was a blue mobian hedgehog. A red scarf matching his shoes was wrapped around his neck and also covered his muzzle up to his curved black nose. His breathing could be visible due to the cold weather. He closed the door and pulled off the scarf to hang it up on the coat hanger. Then, he walked to the living room where a fire place sat waiting to be started. Using a pack of matches, the hedgehog flicked and threw a match on the wood. Orange flames began to form. The sounds of wood crackling filled the room.

The blue hedgehog sighed as he flopped on the couch. He watched the sparks of the fire flew up the chimney and out of the house. After a couple of seconds, he looked around. Noticing the mess around him, he got up and began to reorganize. Each book the blue one picked up, he gave the cover a good look before putting it on the shelf where it belonged. When the task was complete, he looked around again. Everything was now in order. The house began to feel warmer. But… something was odd. As if there was something new here that he never seen. He looked at the couch.

That's when he spotted it. A book half under the couch. The hedgehog moved to it and knelt down. Reaching out, he grabbed it and picked it up to examine it.

It looked quite dusty. A dull green diamond shaped jewel was embedded in the middle. After dusting it off, the rest of the cover was brown. There were a couple of scratches here and there, but it looked fine. Maybe it would be interesting to read. With the book in hand, the hedgehog sat on the couch and opened it to the title page. It read:

"**いばらと花の王国**" (check out what it means on Google Translate)

_Whatever _that_ means. _The hedgehog thought to himself as he turned the page and began to read.

"Long ago, in an ancient land where the land touched the sky was a well hidden kingdom that lied just beyond the crystal waterfalls. In this kingdom, the citizens lived in almost complete harmony. They all loved the royal family that watched over all of them. King Zeric was noble and kind. Wise and strong. Queen Eliesha was beautiful and motherly. Mystical and clever. The king's and queen's daughter was named Vinasha. She was the kingdom's special treasure.

"When Vinasha was still young, her father assigned a task to one of his warriors. His name was Thorn. This gentle and cunning Mobian had the job of protecting the princess with his life. And at the same time, he became her best companion.

"All seemed like a child's fairy tale. But one day, the kingdom's enemy found their hiding place and attacked. A large battle broke out. Many innocent lives ended harshly. Houses were burned down. It was truly a horror to experience.

"In the throne room, the adversity's ruler battled with Zeric. Just before, Vinasha's father told Thorn to stand guard and hide his family behind the throne. Both Zeric and the enemy fought fiercely. Each one had a different reason. One to protect the ones he loved dearly, and the other to gain territory and fear. The young princess believed in her father to win. He was the strongest Mobian she ever known… But reality struck her eyes as she then watched her father get slain. That sight would be engraved her mind forever, like words on a tombstone.

"Full of sadness and rage, she pushed past Thorn and came out of her hiding place to face her father's murderer. He was a wolf that had black, matted fur. His Gold armor glistened in the sunset's orange light. A thick black tail swayed a little bit behind him. His pointed ears were scarred from past battles. A scar started from his right eye to the bottom of his muzzle. His green eyes burned into Vinasha's. This was the monster of the stories her parents had told her. That wolf was… King Saturn.-"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The sound came from the front door. The hedgehog sat in his seat for a little bit. Then, there was a knock on the door again. A voice called for him.

"Hey… Sonic?" the voice was a young male. "Are you in there? I-I just wanna chat. … It's me, Tails."

Sonic closed the book slowly, but he didn't move from his seat. It's been two weeks since Tails came around.

"Look, uh…" the fox continued, "Everyone's going to my house for a movie, and… I was wondering if you want to go."

Sonic got up and quietly walked to the door. He just stood there. After a brief moment, Tails spoke again.

"Sonic, I know you're in there," he said with a small whimper. "And I'm worried about you. We _all_ are. You've been there for us. Now we're here for you… Please open the door."

Sonic hesitantly reached out his hand to the door knob. But then he stopped when he heard another voice. It was Knuckles the Echidna.

"He's not coming out, Tails," the guardian said.

Outside, Tails whipped around to the echidna. "It's been two years since I saw him… Two years since-"

Sonic didn't hear the rest of that sentence for a memory of a pink hedgehog lying in his arms, dead, flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes and pulled his hand away. He wasn't fast enough to save her. Now she was… gone. The blue blur stomped to the living room and started tearing books off the shelves. He threw them everywhere. Soon enough, the cottage was the same way he had once noticed. He threw himself on the couch and made a loud wail, which was muted due to his face being buried in a couch pillow. His wail turned into long sobs.

Outside, Tails winced at the sounds he heard. Behind him stood Knuckles and Sonic's longtime nemesis Dr. Eggman. The two exchanged looks, then stared at Sonic's house.

"We should leave him alone," Knuckles suggested to Tails. "We can come by tomorrow-" he stopped when Tails held up a finger. It was silent. Even in the inside of the house. After what seemed like ages, the door lock unlocked. Then the door creaked open.

"… Sonic?" Tails called to his best friend. He then saw those familiar emerald green eyes. They looked at Tails, then Knuckles, then Eggman. Sonic's eyes quickly narrowed.

"What the Egghead doing here?" Sonic asked in a deep growl.

Tails smiled. "When I meant everyone was worried about you, I meant _everyone_."

When Eggman heard that, he only snorted and looked away with arms crossed. A mutter that was barely audible came from his mouth.

Inside, Sonic stayed put for a little bit. Then he slowly opened the door all the way, revealing himself after two years of hiding. The book he was reading earlier was in one of his hands.

Knuckles shot up in surprise. "Have you… eaten at all?" he asked.

Tails made a small glare at the echidna, which then fell silent. He turned back to the hedgehog. "Are you coming? There's going to be good food and-"

"I'm not going," Sonic interrupted. He held up the book with one hand. "I'm busy."

"You probably read every book in that house at least five times already!" Eggman snapped as he walked forward. Before Sonic could escape inside, the human grabbed his arm and pulled him out. "You're going with Tails."

Sonic pulled back. "Leave me alone!" he hissed.

"If you continue like this, _nothing_ will change!" Eggman scolded at his rival. "Amy's gone! What happened to 'Mr. Leave the Past Behind', huh?"

Tears formed in Sonic's eyes. He pulled harder, but his enemy's grip was stronger.

"Eggman, that's enough!" Knuckles scolded.

"I spent _two years_ waiting for this Rodent to come out of his burrow," Eggman said sternly. "I won't wait any longer!" He pulled at Sonic's arm. Then they stared at each other eye-to-eye.

"Sonic," Eggman pleaded sternly. "You're sick… Let your friends help you."

The hedgehog froze for a few seconds. He dropped the brown book on the grass. Tears slid down his cheeks. He… _was _sick. He was skinny, sleepless, his quills were all ruffled, and, most of all, depressed. This was NOT like him at all.

Sonic looked away in defeat. Eggman release his arm in time for Tails to give him a hug. The hedgehog wrapped his arms around his best friend and rested his head on the fox's head. After Tails let go, Sonic picked up the brown book.

Tails smiled. "Let's go. You can stay with me for a while."

The four walked off. Sonic stared at the book's cove. The green gem in the middle showed a reflection of his face. Could he get over the fact that Amy's gone? That question ran through his mind many times. He closed his eyes to a memory of the pink hedgehog. She was smiling. Her green eyes glistened. A cool breeze made her pink quills sway in the wind. Amy raised her hand and waved goodbye. The memory started to fade away. As it did, her voice echoed in Sonic's mind.

"I love you!" She had once said to him many, many times.

As one single tear fell from his eye and went on the green diamond on the book, he said one thing in his mind.

"I… love you, too."

TBC

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WOW! That took a while to think of! I hope you like this story so far. Adding chapters WILL take a while, but hopefully it's worth it.**

**Next Chapter, Shadow the Hedgehog (Yes… THE Shadow the Hedgehog) will have a small talk with our favorite Blue Speedster. Stayed tunned.**

**See ya next time :) **


	2. The Appearance

Chapter 2

"SONIC!"

The hedgehog jumped in surprise when he saw many of his friends. Silver, Blaze, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and even Shadow had gathered at Tails' house. Each one, but Shadow, gave him a hug and words of encouragement. It was nice to see everyone, though Eggman had left saying he "had no point of being here."

During dinner, Sonic was forced to eat more than he wanted to by Tails. Pizza wasn't really his thing. He wouldn't have complained if the dinner choice was chilidogs. After being made to eat more than three slices, Sonic couldn't eat anymore due to a full stomach. One that he hadn't had for a long time. Now, he sat on the couch as everyone socialized. Some friends came and chatted with him for a while. Each asked how he been, and said they were there for him if he need help. Sonic would only make a smile and say a "thank you" to them.

After a little bit, Sonic noticed someone he didn't expect would sit down next to him actually sat next to him. He looked to his left to see Shadow with a pizza slice on his plate.

"Hey, Shadow," Sonic greeted. "You didn't give me a hug earlier. Are you going to give it now?"

"I'm not a very hug-y person," Shadow replied. "Besides, if I was, you would've been chocked to death."

Sonic smirked. "I'll take that as you're also glad that I'm back."

"Hmph," the ebony hedgehog grunted. "I'm only glad that everyone stopped talking about you every single day."

Sonic rolled his eyes and looked away.

"…Are you feeling better?" Shadow then asked.

"So you _were_ worried, too."

"Faker, answer my question."

Sonic chuckled. It was the same old Shadow who always hid his concern and respect for the Blue Blur, but it was still obvious to tell. "I don't know," Sonic replied. "I might take a while before I get back on my feet again."

"Fine. I haven't had a race with you in a while, so I expect one soon," Shadow grunted. "Just make sure you haven't slow down. I don't want to earn the 'Fastest Thing Alive' tittle so easily, you know."

Sonic made a glare to accept the dark hedgehog's challenge. He growled, "You won't."

Shadow smirked and started eating his pizza. After a couple of bites, he said, "I been there before, Hedgehog. You know I lost someone precious to me, too."

Sonic sighed as he remembered the young Maria Robotnik. "I know."

"Amy was kind," Shadow said. "And very obsessed with you."

"She loved me. And I never got to say it back…"

"Don't let that get to you," Shadow told his blue doppelganger. "It'll make things worse for you. My advice is to-"

"Let the past go," Sonic finished.

"Keep her in your heart and do what she expects you to do," Shadow corrected. He then stood up. "I hope you keep that in mind."

Sonic looked up at Shadow. "I'll try," he said with a smile. "Thanks, Shadow."

The Ultimate Life Form shrugged and grunted, "Whatever…" and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the movie, Sonic became quiet drowsy due to a full stomach and having comfortable place to rest. No one seemed to notice the hedgehog starting to zone out. When his eyes fully closed, the sounds around him started to grow quieter. The world started to slip away into a dreamy darkness.

Before everything went silent, the blue hedgehog heard Tails' voice. "Sonic, you awake?" After no answer, he chuckled, "I guess not."

Then a young voice, Cream, asked, "Is Mr. Sonic okay? He doesn't look like his normal self. Is he sick?"

"He's just having a rough time since Amy left. Just like all of us... but rougher," Tails replied to the rabbit. "Maybe when time goes on, he'll be alright."

"I'll get him a pillow and blanket!"

The two voices turned fainter, and fainter, and then they died out into silence.

Sonic opened his eyes to find himself standing. Everything was white. He looked around. No one was with him. Was he… dreaming?

"Sonic…?"

The hedgehog turned around quickly. The voice sounded so familiar. So comforting. He couldn't believe his eyes when he faced the one who spoke.

"A-Amy!?"

A pink hedgehog stood a couple of yards away from him. She wore a white dress that went just a little below her knees. Her look was of happiness and surprise. Next to her was a figure, too faint to even identify. Sonic made a big smile. He was so happy to see the pink hedgehog he missed deeply. He began to run to her. The weight of the dream pulled him down; making it seem like it would take forever for him to get to her.

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed. "I missed you so much! I never-" Before he could finish, a loud dark growl sounded next to him. Sonic turned his head to see a large black wolf moving faster than him. It was charging at Amy.

"Run!" Sonic cried. He tried to run faster. More weight pulled him down. He called to Amy again. "Run, Amy!"

Amy stayed put. She looked frightened. The figure next to her leaped at the black wolf. It was going to protect Amy with its life, so it seemed. The black wolf snarled. It then pounced with white teeth bared. It flew through the transparent figure and closed in on the pink hedgehog.

"AMY! NO!"

A loud sound woke up the young fox. He sat up on the bed with ears alert. The sound erupted again and made Tails tear the blanket on him and run to the living room. He made his way to the couch where a sleeping hedgehog was curled up in a tight ball. His quills stood on end as he made a loud wailing sound. The same sound Tails woke up to.

"Sonic! Sonic, wake up!" Tails shook Sonic's peach arm. He then sighed in relief as the hedgehog began to wake up. Sonic's eyes opened, reviling a bloodshot stare because of crying during the whole night. His once bright emerald eyes seemed dull and full of sadness.

The blue Mobian sat up and made a groan. The whole nightmare gave him a panging headache.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" the hedgehog's little brother asked worriedly. "What happened?"

The only response he got was a shrug and a "Nothing. I'm fine". It was something Tails heard many times from Sonic when something _was_ wrong, but toady he wasn't going to take as answer.

"Was it a nightmare about-?"

Sonic cut him off. "Please, I don't want to talk about it."

Tails's shoulders slumped. There's got to be a way to get Sonic's mind out of the haunting thoughts of their deceased friend. His ears perked up as he got an idea.

"How about you go out for a run?" Tails suggested. "I bet your legs are aching for one."

Sonic shrugged.

"Yeah, you're going on a run!" Tails took Sonic's hand and began to pull him with him. "And guess what? I'm going with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling the wind was something he had never felt in a while. The way it flowed freely through his quills. The excitement that rushed through his blood. The sweet sound of the air whistling in his ears. It was all coming back to him now. Sonic kicked up the speed. Probably running about over 400 mph. He looked above him. Tails was flying in the Tornado. The fox smiled and waved at the hedgehog. Sonic felt himself return a small grin.

Everything was going quite well. Sonic was feeling happier. The stress from before was starting to melt away. He thought of Shadow's words from last night.

"Keep her in your heart and do what she expects you to do."

_Yeah_. Sonic thought. _I'll do that. _Sonic went faster and faster. _Goodbye, my sweet Rose. _Then the air around seemed to explode. The whistling turned into a hissing sound. Sonic zoomed to the city and made an immediate stop. Rushing wind from behind him went past him quickly, causing his quills to fly forward.

Sonic had not felt so good for two years. He looked around to see citizens staring at him in amazement. Some cheered happily. Everything seemed to start going back to normal. But that thought was cut short when Sonic turned to see something he couldn't comprehend. His eyes grew wide when…

… He saw _her_.

Coming out of a flower shop was a female hedgehog with long pink hair. Her bright green eyes pierced through his mind. She wore a school uniform and carried flowers. Following her was a spikey brown male hedgehog with scarred ears. The two started walking down the side walk.

"It- it can't be," Sonic whispered to himself. "A- Amy?" He began walking towards her. He called out her name. "Amy! AMY!"

The pink hedgehog turned the blue one as he caught up to her. He panted a little, his breath visible from the cold weather. The blue blur hedgehog made the happiest face.

"I- I never thought that I would EVER see you again!" Sonic exclaimed. "It's been two years! Where have you _been_?"

Amy only stared at him. "Uh… excuse me?" she said calmly, but confused. "I'm not sure we met."

"It's- it's me!" Sonic said. "Don't you remember? The-"

"S- _Sonic_?"

Sonic threw up his hands. "Yes! It's me!" He was about to hug her, but stopped before he could get the chance.

That's because Amy said, "Sonic the Hedgehog! You saved two years ago! You're Mobius's hero!"

Sonic stared blankly at Amy. ""Wh- What?" he exhaled.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Amy asked as she reached into her bookbag, taking out her a phone. "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! I'm talking to Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Amy… Don't you remember?" Sonic asked, taking one step back. Then he looked at the hedgehog with her. "Who's _that_!?"

Amy turned to the brown hedgehog. "Oh! That's my boyfriend!" She turned back to Sonic. "His name is Thorn." Thorn made a small wave.

"B- Boyfriend?" Sonic yelped in shock. "N… No. You… What happened to you? You like _me_."

Amy paused with a confused look. "Maybe you got the wrong girl," she replied.

"What!? No I didn't!" Sonic snapped. "Don't you remember? That battle? You fell!... Something must've happened. I should bring you to Tails." He grabbed her wrist. But Amy pulled away.

"Back off!" Amy said as she went behind her supposed boyfriend. "Thorn, I'm scared."

Thorn narrowed his eyes. "Go away," he growled. "Or do I have to make you?"

"How about _you_ back off? I bet you barely know anything about her!" Sonic growled back. "I know a lot about her more than you."

"What!?" Amy shouted. "Are you a stalker?"

"No!" Sonic replied. "I'm your best friend! Youre Amy Rose! You bake the best cakes, you have a piko hammer! Amy, you love me!"

Amy looked at Sonic with an angered face. "Leave me alone- CREEP!"

Sonic froze. He left as if the world stopped.

"Amy, I can totally beat this guy up," Thorn growled as he got in a ready position. But Amy only took his hand. "No," Amy said. "Let's just go." With that, they walked away quickly. Sonic watched them go. Amy made one look back. Sonic regained a little hope. Hoping it was some kind of cruel prank. But it burned away when she narrowed her eyes and looked away. Sonic was left alone in the late Autumn's breeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know it was her," Sonic muttered.

Tails stirred a ginger peach tea, made with hazel nut milk, in a mug.

He handed it to Sonic. "It was her. I _know _it was," Sonic said again.

"Then why didn't she recognize you completely?" Tails asked.

Sonic lifted the mug. "I don't know," he replied. "Maybe she has amnesia." He took a gulp of the tea and set it down. "But that boy with her… who is he?"

"You said she was her boyfriend."

Sonic growled the word "boyfriend." He didn't like this Thorn dude, or whoever he was. Something was of about him.

"Sonic," Tails sighed. "Maybe you just mistook that girl. Maybe her name is spelled differently."

Sonic starred into the mug. Tails was right. Besides, there could be no way Amy could suddenly come back to life. Amy was gone. Dead. And that made all the thoughts come back. Sonic slumped himself on the table into a sulk mode.

"Oh come on Sonic. You were fine a while ago." Tails sighed. "Drink your tea."

"I just thought it was her," Sonic murmured. "Now a part of me just collapsed… again."

"How about you read your book?" Tails asked while walking away. He then came back with the book Sonic brought with him. The fox handed it to Sonic, who took it and set it on the table and opened it.

"That's a pretty old book, you know?" Tails told his friend. "What's the title?" When he received no answer, he looked at Sonic. The blue hedgehog's muzzle was pale as he stared at the pages. "Sonic?" Tails asked worriedly.

"Oh dear Mobius," Sonic said as he flipped through the pages.

"What?" Tails asked. "What's wrong?"

"Thorn isn't from around here, Tails," Sonic said. "Look!" He pointed at the book. The fox scanned the page a little. Then he read, "When Vinasha was young, her father assigned a task to the bravest of his warriors. His name was Thorn."

"So, you're telling me Thorn, the boyfriend of the girl you mistook as Amy, is from an ancient book?" Tails then shook his head. "Sonic, you're going mad."

"No I'm not!" Sonic snapped as he flipped through the pages and stopped at a picture. It was the same brown hedgehog he saw before. Sonic pointed at it. "That's him! I never mistook Amy. Something going on that's causing Amy to be alive! Or… she's been alive all this time, but the fall gave her amnesia."

"Sonic," Tails said. "Calm down-"

"I have no time for that! That was Amy and Thorn was from the book!" Sonic stopped when he saw Tails's worried look. He didn't believe him. Not even the smallest hint on Tails's face showed any support. The blue hedgehog sighed. "M- Maybe I am going crazy," he lied. "Sorry, buddy."

Tails made a small frown of sadness as he watched Sonic got of his seat and walked away. The hedgehog looked depressed again. Tails sighed quietly. He never doubted Sonic. Okay, maybe sometimes, but it was a tiny microscopic doubt. Then why was it different this time? He wanted to believe Sonic, but the situation at this moment was making it hard to do so.

"… Hey, Sonic?" Tails called.

Sonic turned to the fox. A little bit of hope in his gaze.

"… I was gonna make lunch," Tails finished.

Sonic looked away. "I'm not hungry," he replied simply. He then left Tails's house and headed home. His mind was swirling. He was not going mad. He was not mistaking people. If Tails wasn't going to help, _fine_.

"I guess I'm on my own this time," Sonic said to himself.

TBC

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! End of Chapter 2! WOO HOO!**

**I'm so sorry for taking too long. I've been busy with school and all that jazz. Updating new chapters will still take a while so please be patient! THANK YOU! 3**

**Next Chapter, We're gonna find out what Sonic's going to do about Amy's mysterious reappearance. And we'll be seeing a new danger.**

**Hope you'll stay tuned and find out!**

**See ya next time! :) **


End file.
